


Cuddle me wolf

by Merakiiverse



Series: Halloween delights [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, F/M, POV Female Character, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakiiverse/pseuds/Merakiiverse
Summary: A rainy morning start with your mate
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Series: Halloween delights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997362
Kudos: 8





	Cuddle me wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Halloween delights  
> Find me on tumblr at Merakiiverse  
> If you like this please consider buying me a kofi at https://ko-fi.com/merakiiverse  
> Please enjoy!  
> All rights reserved © Merakiiverse. Do not repost, translate, or claim as your own

The heat in the room is stifling, a bead of sweat making its way down your skin. You can’t move as the ball of fur that cocoons you in, has a stronghold on you. A whine escapes your mouth as he snuggles closer, “Cheol please let me go. It’s so hot.” 

A grunt is all you get in return as he lazily opens his eyes, looking at you with love. You know he hates getting up, his eyes closing. “Cheol.” you whine out, wiggling in his grasp, “It’s so hot - you’re literally on fire.” 

Slowly, he moves to stretch and you thank the heavens when a breeze of cool air washed over you. The golden sunlight filters in through the curtains, highlighting his fur into different shades of brown and black. He doesn’t always sleep in his wolf form, it’s usually when it gets closer to the full moon. You hate when this happens in summer, especially because he demands that you have to hug him whilst he sleeps. 

He whines, just like how a dog would as he gets closer to you. His cold, wet nose sniffing your neck as he scents you, moving himself so he is almost sat on top of you. Your hand goes to his back, weaving your hand through his thick fur. Reluctantly, he moves away as you get up from the bed. The wooden floor is cold against your feet as you walk to the window, opening the curtains. 

You know it’s going to rain today, you can tell by the grey clouds that are rolling in. He already knows that it’s going to rain, he can smell it, feel it. The chill and the static in the air - it radiates power. He loves being a leader, but he loves days like these more because he knows that he can spend the whole day with you in the warmth of the house. The sound of bones clicking doesn’t phase you anymore as you continue to look out and into the forest. 

Behind you, soft pads of feet on the ground cause you to turn around to watch him, his human form, a soft smile is on his face as he walks towards you. Seungcheol softly wraps his arms sound your waist, his body still hot but it’s bearable. He bends down to nudge your nose with his, gently kissing it. A smile blossoms on your face as the rain starts to run down the window. Leaning up, you press your lips to his. Finally getting a good morning kiss from your mate.


End file.
